Battle of Atlantica
The Battle of Atlantica is a royal battle, set on the merfolk kingdom of Atlantica, where the combatants of opposal sides square off, for the price of the kingdom's control. It is mainly featured as one of the major royal battles of the villain wars context, including the second Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains and Disney Villains Wars. Combatants: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two * Ursula's forces (Featuring: Ursula, the Evil Manta, Marina Del Ray, Electric Eels, and Octopid) vs. Skeletor's Warriors (Skeletor, Evil Lyn, Merman, Mer-Man's Giant Monster Fish, Beast Man, Tri-Klops, Trap Jaw, Clawful, and Whiplash) Disney Villains War 2 * Marina Del Ray's forces (Marina Del Ray, Electric Eels, Saleen, Ursula, and Atlantica's Civilians) vs. The Sharkanians (Featuring: Emperor Sharga, Evil Manta, and the Evil Monster) Events of the Battles Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two The royal battle was set, during the intermediate events of the second war. The Overlord of Evil, Skeletor, decided to begin his war of conquest by striking at Atlantica. In order to make the battle easier, Evil Lyn cast a spell enabling Skeletor's forces to breath underwater. So empowered, the warriors marched on Atlantica, watched from afar by Ursula (the kingdom's ruler), who mustered her own armies to defend her city. Evil Manta's warriors arrived on the battlefield first, confronting Merman, who rode a giant sea monster into battle. The monster easily slew the warriors, with Triklops and the other minions of Skeletor backing it up. Marina del Ray swooped in with her eel minions, hurling knives at Evil Lyn, but the sorceress deflected the weapons with a magic shield. She then struck back, crushing del Ray's eels under a massive boulder before knocking out del Ray herself with a magic blast. Evil Manta next dove into the fray, tackling Lyn and two more of Skeletor's warriors, Clawful and Whiplash. With Lyn out of action, Merman comanded his sea monster to attack Manta, blasting him away with a magic blast from his sword. At last, with her minions either dead or beaten, Ursula herself entered the battle, easily crushing Skeletor's men with her immense magical powers. Just when it seemed they might lose, Skeletor came in to turn the tides. He used his own magic to crush Ursula with a rockfall, only for her to recover and hurl a large boulder back at him. Infuriated, Skeletor blasted the boulder into rubble with his magic as Ursula unleashed her full power on Evil Lyn, knocking her out of the fight once more. As Ursula prepared to bring the Trident to bear against her enemies, Merman's sea monster attacked, slashing her across the arm with projectile teeth. Skeletor took advantage of the distraction to shatter the Trident with a blast from his staff, bringing to an end Ursula's reign. With the source of her power destroyed, Ursula fled, leaving Skeletor victorious. Disney Villains War 2 The battle was set on the final events of the war, as Emperor Sharga led the Sharkanian army, and the Evil Manta to their assault on the kingdom of Atlantica, using an immense ancient monster, as their element of surprise. Marina and Saleen discovered this and prepared for a final showdown with the Sharkanians. However, both sides were blissfully unaware that Ursula was planning on using this opportunity to reclaim the Atlantican throne for herself. Marina released her pet electric eels for the upcoming battle. The Evil Manta charged at Saleen and managed to knock her from her carriage. Saleen then rose up on a massive waterspout for the battle. Marina threw an ink pellet in Emperor Sharga's face, blinding him and allowing Saleen to fire a high pressure jet of water at Evil Manta, knocking him out of the fight. The Sharkanians then summoned their monster, which swiped at Saleen, knocking her a distance away and taking her out of the fight. It then threw a projectile at Marina, knocking her down. Marina's eels attempted to fight the monster but it crushed them under a rock. The Monster then proceeded to devastate Atlantica, destroying buildings and leaving the Atlantican civilian populace fearing for their lives. At that moment, Ursula swooped in, promising to destroy the creature if the Atlanticans made her their queen. They agreed to her terms. Ursula then cast a powerful spell which sealed the Monster away again. Marina, enraged at Ursula's treachery, attempted to attack her, but Ursula just turned her into a polyp. The Sharkanians, terrified by this display, retreated as Ursula at long last reclaimed the throne of Atlantica. Category:Royal Battles Category:Fights Category:Events